1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a co-crystal compound, a method for preparing the co-crystal compound, and an oxidizer of a gas generator propellant, in particular to the co-crystal compound formed by an anti-solvent method or an evaporation method, the method for preparing the co-crystal compound, and the oxidizer of the gas generator propellant.
2. Description of the Related Art
After being self-assembled and combined among solutes, a co-crystal compound can produce a saturated solution by different solubilities at different temperatures and reducing the temperature of a high-temperature saturated solution, so that the solutes in the solution are precipitated to form a crystal which is the co-crystal compound.
In general, the co-crystal compound can be used in the traditional pharmaceutical industry mainly because the physical and chemical properties of the co-crystal compound varies with the formation process of the co-crystal compound, and this feature can provide diversified developments to the pharmaceutical industry. For example, the crystalline pattern of the compound is changed to enhance the solubility, bioavailability, and stability. However, using the properties of a co-crystal compound in other industries has not been found yet.